1. Field
The described technology relates to a display device, a driving control device of the display device, and a driving control method. The described technology also relates to a driving control device of a display device realizing a compensated image according to a voltage characteristic change of an organic light emitting element and a driving control method, and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, in a manufacturing process of a display device using a predetermined gamma voltage for improving image quality and luminance compensation for an image data signal is beneficial.
The gamma voltage predetermining process is a process of a module unit for determining a gamma voltage for each grayscale for the luminance according to each grayscale to be a 2.2 gamma curve. In general, the 2.2 gamma curve has luminescence characteristics that are optimally recognized by eyes of a person.
The compensation process for the input data is performed with reference to the gamma voltage determined through a process for predetermining the gamma voltage.
For predetermining the gamma voltage, a test device is connected to the display panel, and a driving power source voltage ELVDD as a reference is supplied to the display panel through a DC-DC converter of the test device. Accordingly, the gamma voltage for the entire grayscale is determined for the luminance according to each grayscale to be the 2.2 gamma curve.
Also, after the module process of the display device for predetermining the gamma voltage, in a completed product, the driving voltage is supplied to the display panel through the DC-DC converter provided in the display device.
Through this manufacturing process of, the DC-DC converter is changed and a difference is generated in the supply environment of the driving voltage, and thereby a deviation may be generated between an output of the driving power source voltage used in the gamma voltage predetermining process and the actual output of the driving power source voltage of the display device as the completed product. Also, connection resistance in the gamma voltage predetermining process is different from the connection resistance used in the actual display device such that the output of the driving power source voltage may have be different during manufacturing of the display device than during use of the actual completed product.
By the deviation of the driving power source voltage, a light emitting characteristic between each pixel may have a difference such that luminance and color coordinates corresponding to each pixel may be changed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.